dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler
Tyler (タイラー, Tairā) is the first child and eldest son of Nathaniel and Julie, the older brother of his twin younger sister Lucy, the grandson of Marcus and Amelia, the grandnephew of Shaun and Danielle, the nephew of Gohan and Videl, Jimmy and Kayla, and Paul and Alyson. He's also the godson of Goku and Chi-Chi, the cousin of Goten, Melissa, Michelle, Alissa, Tommy and Pan. He's first appears on the episode in the end of Dragon Ball Z series and Dragon Ball GT series. Appearance Tyler is a young child and young man of a slimmer build and average height of a slender yet frame athletic skinny tone muscular physique. He has blue eyes, milky white lightest-pale skin complexion and flat short messy, spiky jet black hair (or black). His hair was short of the back, flat, messy spiky jet black hair with a large fringe bang that completely cover on over close his eyes and eyebrows. As a child, Tyler wearing a In the end of Dragon Ball Z series and at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, In Dragon Ball GT series, Tyler wore the Personality Tyler is the Biography Background Tyler is born on Dragon Ball Z Perfect World Saga In five years later after Kid Buu's defeat, Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In five years later after the defeat of Kid Buu, Tyler is now Baby Saga Tyler Super 17 Saga In one year later after defeating Baby, Tyler is Shadow Dragon Saga Sometime where Tyler Power Manga and Anime Tyler is Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Tyler can Super Saiyan Tyler Equipment * Tyler's Large Magical Broadsword - Video Games Appearances Tyler is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Tyler, Trivia * Tyler's name means Japanese name means (タイラー or Tairā) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Tyler is: Tile layer, or a. An English surname frequently used as a given name. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Tyler is: Tile layer, or a. An English surname frequently used as a given name. * It is pronounced TY-ler. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Tyler is "a worker in roof tiles". Occupational name. * Tyler and Lucy is the identical twins brother and sister of the second characters after Brittany and Tiffany and also Logan and Morgan. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Video games where Tyler is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Gallery __good_father_3_00_am__by_lala_mot-dchepfu-1.jpg|Baby Tyler __home___by_lala_mot_dci97kd-pre-2.jpg __family_evening___by_lala_mot_dcznaum-pre-1.jpg __kai_and_rai_uchiha__by_lala_mot_dcpq66u-full-1.jpg art_trade__my_part_by_aneko_tyan_ddexap6-pre-1.jpg __we_are_uchiha___by_lala_mot_dciot6g-pre-2.jpg Tyler.jpg __i_found_you______by_lala_mot_dcj2bii-pre-1.jpg __father___by_lala_mot_dcm33pr-pre-1.jpg __let_s_fight___by_lala_mot_dctuqvv-pre-1.jpg __kai_uchiha___by_lala_mot_dcqc3ch-fullview-1.jpg __meeting___by_lala_mot_dcy90my-pre-1.jpg __meeting___by_lala_mot_dcy90my-pre-2.jpg __exam___by_lala_mot_dcxx5n8-fullview.jpg __something___by_lala_mot_dd1g6uf-fullview-1.jpg __good_father_3_00_am__by_lala_mot-dchepfu.jpg __family_evening___by_lala_mot_dcznaum-pre.jpg __kai_and_rai_uchiha__by_lala_mot_dcpq66u-fullview.jpg __we_are_uchiha___by_lala_mot_dciot6g-pre.jpg __i_found_you______by_lala_mot_dcj2bii-pre.jpg __father___by_lala_mot_dcm33pr-pre.jpg __let_s_fight___by_lala_mot_dctuqvv-pre.jpg __kai_uchiha___by_lala_mot_dcqc3ch-fullview.jpg cm_for_dreamchaser21_by_hvostik_das5sbp-pre.jpg Art trade my part by aneko tyan ddexap6-pre.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Video games where Tyler is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters